lost without a love one
by Cocochan15
Summary: the s-class exam is beginning what will happen?  not stolen from the manga  NaLu XD
1. The beginning

**NaLu Fanfict XD**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Lost without a love one? **

**Chapter 1 :P**

_**Lucy: Hello there i'm lucy and Courtz-chan has written a new fanfict **_

_**Natsu: Oi Lucy how long you going to be?**_

_**Lucy: Not long sheesh go eat some fire will ya?**_

_**Natsu: meh okay *struts off***_

_**Lucy: hmm well he's gone**_

_**Courtz: OI lucy what you think you doing!**_

_**Lucy: Natsu what have i told you- Oh hi Courtz-chan**_

_**Courtz: anyways heres the fanfict review please XD**_

On a sunny day at Magnolia the official guild Fairy Tail was being noisy as ever why is that? Well Team Natsu have been on a mission for a week and Natsu thought he would be able to beat Gray now

"Oi Natsu what do you think your doing!" bellowed Erza

"I will beat up Gray now!" shouted Natsu

"ohh that guy never gives up does he?" said Lucy whilst she was sat at the bar with Erza, Levy and Lisanna.

"Nay Lu-chan the Fairy Tail exam is coming up who do you think will be picked?" questioned Levy

"Oh! I don't know to be honest, but if Natsu gets picked i'll probably be his partner as always", sighed Lucy

"OI LUCY WILL ME AND HAPPY BE ABLE TO TRAIN AT YOURS AGAIN TONIGHT!" shouted Natsu

"Aye!" said Happy as he was flying as usual

"Ohh i guess so but don't eat all my food again!" as Lucy said lost in thought

"Yes!" cheered Natsu

_I can spend more time with Luce now..._thought Natsu as he was walking out the guild

:3

As Lucy ran home she found Natsu training in her bedroom with Happy.

_For gods sake they don't give up do they?..._Lucy thought as she got a book to read

After a while of silence Lucy finally spoke "Nay Natsu whats this exam all about?"

"OH! Its an exam where a certain amount of people are chosen to do it and the master picks a location to go to and whoever does the best gets to be S-Class" explained Natsu.

After a while of Natsu doing training again Lucy wanders off back to the guild.

_Somethings wrong with Luce..._wondered Natsu

"Natsu what's wrong?" asked Happy

"Oh nothing" he said as he looked out of the window watching Lucy

**THE END...**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**And the people being chosen for the exam is...**

**NATSU!**

**LUCY!**

**THIS EXAM IS ALL WRONG!**

**Courtz: kinda short i no don't complain**

**Natsu: Oi Courtz come to the exam location with us!**

**Courtz: i would but i have school work...**

**Lucy: bummer .**

**Courtz: gomen lucy-chan XD**

**Happy: REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN GET MA FISH!**

**Courtz: hai hai *gives fish***

**Happy: YAY!**


	2. The nightmare starts?

**lost without a love one**

**chapter 2: The nightmare starts?**

**Courtz: YO! It's another chapter *waves a banner***

**Lucy: Ermmm Courtz-chan have you had caffine today?**

**Courtz: Nope but i have had CHOCOLATE!**

**Natsu: I HEARD CHOCOLATE!**

**Courtz: NATSU I SAID CHOCOLATE GOT A PROBLEM!**

**Natsu: YEAH I HAVE, GET ME SOME CHOCO!**

**Courtz: NEVERRRRRRR!**

**Lucy: *sigh* anyways enjoy...**

**Lucy POV-**

As I was walking back to the guild i felt like someone was watching me...

I look back no one there _"thats odd..."_I thought

When I got to the guild that feeling was gone, Master announced that he was going to announce the people

assigned for the Fairy Tail exam

_"crap better go get Natsu..." _I thought and run back off to my place

Also what's this strange feeling again? It feels like something bad is going to happen

Well going to have to wait and see...

**Natsu POV-**

As I was training with Happy I couldn't get a certain person out of my head

I wonder why? *facepalm*

Try not to think about her and get training its nearly time anyways...

Someones here is it Lucy?

Oh it is... CRAP! Its nearly time for the people to be announced

I jump out of the window with Happy and run whilst Lucy is walking behind us

"Lucy hurry up!" I shouted and stopping to catch up to her

"But I can't be bothered" said Lucy as she caught up to us"

"Well I'll make you be bothered" as I said picking her up bridal style

"N-Natsu let me down" as she blushed

_she looks so cute, _I thought as I ran with her in my arms.

**Normal POV-**

As Natsu and Lucy got to the guild the Master was about to pick the people for the exam

"YES! Right on time" Natsu as he put Lucy down

"Y-yeah.." said Lucy still blushing

"Right now I will announce the people for the exam..." shouted Master Makarov

Everyone was waiting for his annoucment to be said...

"Natsu Dragneel!" he shouted

"YES FINALLY!" bellowed Natsu

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Hmm My time has come aswell" said Gray

"Levy MacGarden!"

"Me?" Levy said as she blushed

"Yay go Levy" shouted Team Shadow

"Elfman!"

"The time has come to become a REAL man" Elfman said

"Congrats Elf-niichan" praised Lisanna

"Juvia Luxor"

"Huh? Juvia has been chosen?" she said surprisingly

"Fried Justine!"

"Now is the time to takeover Laxus's place" Fried said

"And Cana Alberona"

"Oh thats more time wasted off my drinking" she said as she drunk out of a barrel"

**-Now that everyone has been chosen and they've chosen their partners Lucy has been left out she helps out with the remaining mage's to sort out the exam-**

"Right so Levy is with Gajeel

Natsu with Happy

Gray with Loki

Fried with Bickslow

Elfman with Evergreen

Juvia with Lisanna

& Cana with Macao" announced Erza

_And I thought I'd be with Natsu or Cana..._thought Lucy as she was staring at Natsu

"GOD DAMNIT! THESE PLANS ARE ALL WRONG!" bellowed Erza

**-After Erza got all the plans ready for the exam they all set off to the island where they was having the exam**

**but they will have an unexpected visitor-**

"Natsu! Good Luck!" said Lucy

"Thank you Luce" he said trying to hide his blush under his scarf"

And now Lucy and Natsu part away from each other until the exam is over...

**The End...**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**huh? Grimoire Heart! **

**ARGHHHHH!**

**NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU! NATSUUUU!.**

**Courtz: Omg that took a while...**

**Lucy: You've got me screaming like a lunatic in next chapter!**

**Courtz: How do you know that?**

**Lucy: Lucky guess? *tries to hide planning sheet***

**Courtz: I SEE MY PLANNING SHEETS!**

**Lucy: -_-**

**Natsu: AS IF I CARRIED LUCY BRIDAL STYLE!**

**Lucy: Is there a problem?**

**Natsu: Ermmm No :3**

**Courtz: REVIEW PLEASE & I couldn't put Happy in the script part because**

**giraffelover01 stole him -_-**

**don't worry i'll get him back soon :P**

**BTW IM NOT WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER TIL I GET 5 OR MORE REVIEWS XD!**


	3. Dear You :3

**i do not own fairy tail, as i have put it in every chapter**

**chapter 3: Dear You :3**

**Courtz: Yessss another chapter thanx for the ppl who reviewed :3**

**Lucy: Btw Courtz-chan has got the chapter title from this song she found**

**on youtube**

**Happy: AYE!**

**Courtz: GOOD NEWS MINNA! HAPPYS BACK XD!**

**Happy: Aye, Girrafelover01 kidnap me *sobs***

**Courtz: What did she do to you!**

**Happy: She put me on her desk in her room**

**and made me stay their for ages i couldn't**

**eat a fish or anything :(**

**Courtz: Aww well your safe now by the way Lucy**

**say what i say everytime...**

**Lucy: Okay, Courtz-chan would love it if you reviewed :3**

**It is time for the S-Class exam and Natsu and Lucy have gone**

**their seperate ways since Natsu is taking part in the exam**

**and Lucy is on the help out team with the remaining**

**mages of Fairy Tail, plus not all of the mages are at the s-class mage**

**location. And may the exam began**

**Normal POV-**

Lucy wished Natsu luck on the exam because they won't be able

to see each other til the exam is over

"Good Luck Natsu" she said making a fake smile

"Thanks Luce" Natsu said smiled back

They both hugged and walked off, Lucy was going to help

pack with the help out team

And Natsu was going to continue to train and pack aswell

But things will come to an end soon...

**Natsu POV-**

_Wow I'm such an idiot leaving Luce behind like that..._I thought whilst packing with Happy

"Nay Natsu, something wrong?" asked a worried Happy

"Oh! Ermm just going to miss Luce thats all" I said whilst continuing to pack

"Do you love Luce?" he asked

I looked up at him then laughed then put on a straight face

Of course I loved Luce, I loved her since the day i set eyes

on her.

"Well...Since the first day we met her, I have felt something

weird everytime I'm around her" I said to Happy

Happy eyes went huge and flew round the room

"NATSU! Here's your chance to go confess before you go

to the exam location" Happy said excited

"Happy I can't because she won't feel the same way

and I don't want to ruin our friendship over something silly"

I said, but I thought about it and continued to pack til the suitcase

was full and then set off to the boat.

_Somethings are not meant to be huh?..._I thought before I set off...

**Lucy POV-**

_Natsu, good luck on your exam I shall wish you luck on the other side..._

I am going to miss Natsu, I may not look like I am but inside I'm dieing

inside because I think I'm in love with Natsu, I won't dare tell anyone

because you know what these people at Fairy Tail are like they say

anything and embarass anyone, well I hope nothing bad happens in this

exam otherwise I won't be able to run to Natsu and be there for him

Oh god why am I crying? Tears of joy? Tears of sadness?

Maybe tears of a broken heart... I just can't help it

I got to tell him sooner or later before its too later

"NATSUUUU!" I shouted when we got the island Natsu

and the others have already started now the help out team

has got to unpack and set up the tent for injured people

I can feel this strange aura like an awful feel of magic

Oh I do hope nothing bad happens..

**Normal POV-**

The exam has started and the help out team has unpacked

Natsu was running round to find an item, since it was a treasure hunt exam

"Nay Natsu, We haven't got anything yet, are you sure were going the right way?"

complained Happy

"Yes we are Happy now stop your complaining" said Natsu as he was running

Happy did as he was told and pointed something out and it was a black vehicle in the sky

and shouted to Natsu that it looked like enemy's has entered the island without the

Masters permission. So Natsu and Happy went to go report it to the Master

when they reached the Master it looked like some others have noticed it aswell and

already reported about it.

"Looks like we have company Gramps" said Gray as he looked up at the sky

"Grimoire Heart" Master muttered

"WE GOT TO CHECK ON THE HELP OUT TEAM TO SEE IF THEY HAVEN'T ATTACKED!"

shouted Natsu as he started running to where the team was

"LUCYYY!" he shouted as he was running hope they haven't attacked.

Then an explosion came from the same direction the camp was in

_Looks like they've already started attacking..._Natsu thought as he started

running again

At the camp most of the team was unconcious apart from Lucy, Erza and Mirajane

they was wondering where the attack came from then they heard a chuckle

"WHO GOES THERE!" shouted Erza as she was in armor prepared

to fight.

"Looks like the fairies are going to fly to their Master" said a voice that came

from the trees.

"COME OUT!" shouted Mirajane ready to fight aswell

Out they came from the tree's the shadow turned into a person and started to speak

"I am Caprico from Grimoire Heart and the guild and myself are here to sabotage

Fairy Tail S-Class exam" Caprico said with a smile on his face

Lucy recognised the name of the enemy and started shouting.

"Don't say it like its a good thing!" she shouted

Capricio continued to smile then said "Prepare for your final hours of life...

Fairy Tail" as he laughed and set off another explosion

The girls screamed and fell to the floor unable to move then Erza started to move

then she grabbed something and shot it in the sky it was a red light letting

people know that an enemy has infilitrated the island. Everyone saw the red light and noticed

where it came from and started running towards the camp.

**Courtz: Yay another chapter done XD**

**Gajeel: Erghh Why am i not in it?**

**Courtz: You will be soon and you get to have a**

**special moment :3**

**Gajeel: What moment?**

**Courtz: Wait and see :P**

**Gajeel: Erghh *leaves***

**Courtz: *sobs* On my own once again anyways...**

**REVIEW PLZ AND I'LL REWARD YOU WITH**

**AN IMAGINARY COOKIE :3**


	4. Servant of Evil

**lost without a love one**

**chapter 4: Servant of Evil**

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Courtz: IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Lily: YOUR TOO SUSPICIOUS!**

**Courtz: *screams* Lily when did you get here?**

**Lily: Just now...**

**Courtz: Sheesh -_-**

**Lily: Courtz does not own Fairy Tail and dosn't**

**own Servant of Evil **

**Courtz: YEAH MAN!**

As everyone started running towards the camp two people was taking

their time, it was Gajeel and Levy they didn't notice the red light and continued

with the exam, but Levy knew something was wrong and suggested to

Gajeel they should head towards camp.

"Why Levy? We're doing perfectly fine..." said Gajeel

"I have a bad feeling and I want to check if Lu-chan is okay"

said Levy afraid that Gajeel would get angry.

Then Gajeel noticed the red light and then Levy noticed

the black ship in the sky and began to ran towards the camp aswell.

**Levy POV-**

I really have a bad feeling about this I hope Lu-chan is okay, I have

had a bad feeling about this since the start, I was afraid to tell someone

because they'll end up telling me that i'm a chicken and i'll lose my confidence

but Gajeel understands and we get to go to the camp just to check

if everythings okay then we're going to continue with the exam

I hear something in the trees, I stopped running and Gajeel

tries to talk to me but I don't listen to him and then I start

running again. Then the person appears infront of us its a woman

tallish with black hair and dark eyes, she looked innocent

but I kept getting a bad vibe from her and I just stare at her

until one of us breaks the silence

**Gajeel POV-**

Who is this woman? Standing infront of us she looks innocent

but I can tell she's not, then one of us breaks the silence it was

the woman.

"So your from Fairy Tail then?" she asked us

"So what?" Levy answered

"Well my guild Grimoire Heart and myself will sabotage this exam

and destroy Fairy Tail" she said

What was this woman on about? No one can destroy Fairy Tail

even I know that can't break friendships up over a stupid battle

"You'll never destroy Fairy Tail" I said.

"Ohh why can't I?" the woman said again

"Can't break friendships up over a stupid battle you should

know that since your part of a guild, your friends won't

abandon you, and you won't abandon them!" I started saying

Then the woman started laughing, what was so funny? I didn't get it

"Listen to this persons name who's going to destroy you...

Ultear a mage of Grimoire Heart" she said as she

was going to set off an explosion, I can't let her do this...

**Normal POV-**

As Ultear said she was going to destroy Levy and Gajeel, Levy

was just frozen still wouldn't move, even Gajeel tried to call to

her but she still wouldn't move then Ultear started loading up an

explosion but Gajeel stopped her with his iron arm.

What they didn't know that Gray and Loki was watching them and

wanted to help them, Gray knew who Ultear was she was the daughter

of his ice mage teacher who taught him ice magic when he was younger.

Gray thought it was Ul at first but then he thought that Ul was dead

and he remembered Ul saying she had a daughter who died but

obviously Ultear is still alive.

Ultear was going to set off an explosion until Gajeel stopped her with

his Iron arm

"Oh? An Iron dragon slayer" she smirked whilst she was holding the iron arm

and pushed it back with a force then she started laughing

Gray thought that isn't the Ultear that represented Ul so he went out

before Loki could stop him

"Oi Gray where you going!" he shouted after Gray ran out into the

battle field and created an Ice wall before Ultear set out another attack on them

"Gray? Its been a long time" Ultear said whilst she smirked

"Ultear..." Gray muttered as he stared at her.

"Oi Gray where did you think you was going?" Loki said

as he finally caught up to him then he noticed the enemy

so he decided to back away abit from Gray since he was getting a

bad vibe from him and went up to Gajeel

"Oi Gajeel what the hell happened before I got here?" he asked

"Well... me and Levy was just running to the camp because

Levy had a bad feeling then we bumped into her..." he replied

"I see..." said Loki as he put his focus back onto Gray and

Ultear.

"Gray I will destroy you right here, right now" Ultear said

as she prepared to attack then an explosion appeared and Gray,

Loki, Gajeel and Levy went flying into trees and rocks.

**Courtz: OOOOOOOOOH DID I END IT IN ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

**Lily: I don't know but I hope Wendy is ok**

**Courtz: Hmmm true so I WANT NATSU TO PROTECT LUCY! -idea pops up in head-**

**Lily: Wow she has another idea**

**Courtz: PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW MINNNA! XD**


	5. You!

**lost without a love one**

**chapter 5: You**

**Courtz: Wow 8 reviews ARIGATO MINNA XD! BTW THANK YOU **

**FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS ^_^**

**Happy: Nay Nay! What's happening with Natsu?**

**Courtz: I'm just getting up to that in a moment**

**Happy: Ooooh can you tell?**

**Courtz: In your dreams! *chucks fish***

**Happy: *gets distracted by fish***

**Courtz: Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail :P**

As Gajeel, Levy, Loki & Gray was fighting up against Ultear, Natsu

finally got to the camp and saw the team practically unconcious and

he saw Lucy who eyes was barely open, so he ran up to her first

"LUCY WHAT HAPPEND!" he asked whilst shouting

"N-natsu..?" she replied whilst at the risk of passing out Natsu

picked her up bridal style and carried her off whilst Happy got

Erza and Mirajane and took them to a cave for safety Natsu

was avoiding all the battles and was worried about Lucy's condition

"Lucy, Erza, Mirajane stay with us" said Natsu as he was nearly in tears.

Happy went to go get some water and chucked it over the 3 mages

and they finally woke up properly, Erza was covered in cuts from the

explosions whilst her armour was blown off aswell, Mirajane was covered in

scratches aswell and barely can move her body she moaned when Natsu tried

to move her and Lucy was waking back up after Happy chucked the water on her

and she explained to Natsu that Caprico from Grimoire Heart came to attack them

and said that the guild and himself are going to destroy Fairy Tail, Natsu was furious once he

listened to what Lucy said and wanted to go help everyone but didn't want to leave Lucy's side

"Damn it! I want to help but I don't want to leave you!" he explained to Lucy.

Natsu was kneeling next to Lucy as her body was on the ground of the cave she put her hand

on his head and said to him...

"Natsu go help everyone we'll be okay I promise" she said so Natsu stood up and told

Happy to stay with the girls whilst he's out fighting. Before he left he said to Lucy,

"I promise I'll be back for you" he said and smiled back at Lucy with tears in his eyes

Lucy smiled back and Natsu jumped out of the cave and ran somewhere but he didn't know where

he was going.

**Lucy POV-**

I'm such a fool to let Natsu go like that but he promised he'll be back

for me that's got to be a sign that he likes me back isn't it?

Happy stayed with me Erza and Mirajane so he can protect us from any

enemy's that come, luckily they didn't thank god otherwise we'll be dead by

now but I promise that I won't die because Natsu will be back and he smiled

his smile is so cute...Wait why am I thinking about stuff like this _now!_

I feel lost without Natsu I want him by my side now I feel like i'm going

to pass out again oh god...Lucy pull yourself together you want to be

awake when Natsu gets back I want to see his smiling face when he gets back

God I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail.

**Natsu POV-**

Lucy I promise I'll be back for you I'll never take that back.

Damn there's too many explosions! I don't want to get caught in

them not now, usually I would be in a fight by now but I can't

I got to help someone out and return to Lucy I even promised her that

I can't let that promise slip she even let me go just to protect everyone

is that a sign? I'll never know not til this god damn exam is over!

Right I've decided when we get back to the guild I'm going to confess

then i'll find out if she likes me back, if she dosn't then I'll still be her

bestfriend but if she does then I-

WHAT AM I SAYING! SHE WILL NEVER LIKE AN IDIOT LIKE ME!

I'M ALWAYS IN FIGHTS AND ATTENTION SEEKING THERE'S

NO WAY THAT SHE'LL LIKE ME

But the person I want to protect the most is Lucy herself

I love her smile, her laugh and its cute when she blushes

and gets mad with me whenever I fight with Gray I'll love her

forever and always hopefully nothing bad happens during the rest of this exam..

**Normal POV-**

As Natsu was trying to find someone to help and Lucy was in the cave with Happy,

Erza and Mirajane the battles was still going on, Gray was fighting against Ultear

and Gray was on the floor breathing heavily and Loki decided to fight but Gray

stopped him and said he should do this alone, and the other guild members was

against the rest of Grimoire Heart and Master Makarov was trying not to let the ship

of the dark guild pass since his children was fighting and waited til the battles ended

Natsu gave up on trying to the find someone to help so he ran back to the cave but then

an explosion appeared infront of him it was a young girl in a red cape and had pink hair

"Fairy Tail... shall... be...destroyed" she muttered.

Natsu understood what the girl said "Who are you?" he asked as he clenched his fist

"Me? I am the person who's going to kill you" she smirked

Natsu got annoyed and covered his fist in flames and punched the girl,

the girl flew back into a tree and started laughing, then she started speaking

"I am Meredy of Grimoire Heart and I will kill you no matter what!" she said then she

started laughing again then Natsu got mad and starting choking her then she brought her hand

up to his head and placed it on his face.

"Who is the person you love the most?" she asked.

"That dosn't fucking matter!" he answered letting go of her and backing away and thinking about

if Lucy is ok.

"Ahahaha, There is someone you love I can tell by your face, your face gives me the feeling your

worried about someone and you want to know if she's ok" she said whilst she chuckled

_How does she know about Lucy?..._he thought

"So Lucy is her name then heh" she said whilst looking up to him and brought out her wrist

again and showed him the mark that she's put on and gestured to Natsu to look at his wrist.

He looked at it and the same mark was on his wrist.

_She better not hurt Lucy..._

**Courtz: Ohhhhh I hope what happens next!**

**Happy: Ermm your writing it so you should know**

**Courtz: Oh yeah I am hehe**

**Happy: -_-''**

**Courtz: Anyways REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL**

**GET ERZA TO SHARE HER STRAWBERRY CAKE WITH YOU!**


	6. I'll be your hero!

**lost without a love one**

**chapter 6: I'll be your hero**

**i do NOT own fairy tail**

**Courtz: ITS GOING TO END SOON *cries***

**Happy: *pats head* You'll begin another story soon though won't ya?**

**Courtz: When I get ideas -_-''**

**Happy: GOOD LUCK! *flies***

**Courtz: Thankyou *goes to thinking corner***

_italics= flashbacks!_

**Natsu POV..**

Whats this mark on my wrist? It feels like I can't move or

do anything I want to run, run away from this madness thats

coming from this girl, she's not normal nor human but the one

thing is that... She's from Grimoire Heart and she will never destroy

Fairy Tail not our bonds, our friendship we will stick with each other

until the very end.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I shouted at her making sure she can hear

me.

"Me? Tehe, I am Meredy of Grimoire Heart and I came to kill you..."

she replied whilst smirking.

How can she smirk and everytime I hear the words Grimoire Heart I want

to punch her and kill her myself well thats what is going to happen...

**Lucy POV-**

Natsu...I can't get him out of my head what is happening? Why is he..

taking so long? I can't breath i'm too worried about him that one person

that i've loved since the day I came to Fairy Tail he's been my dragon slayer

bestfriend and always there for me no matter what yes he may be cocky at

times but he's cute and stands out which I love him for and also I love him for

how he fights for his friends the people who he created bonds with.

I got to confess soon before he gets hurt but I can't go anywhere now Happy is

keeping close guard on me Erza and Mirajane since we're badly injured from them

explosions.

I hear more explosions they're freaking me out and making me scared because

it sounds like they're coming closer and closer like they're coming for me

Just me...I close my eyes for abit I'll try and sleep it off...

I can't its too loud more and more tears are coming down my face

I keep worrying about him.

A certain dragon slayer with pink hair and scaley-like scarf and a cute smile

that I love seeing everyday and every minute of my day

I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel

**Normal POV-**

As Natsu was fighting Meredy, Natsu was out of breath from his attacks

and he was looking for fire to eat and tears coming down his face thinking

about Lucy, wondering if she's ok whilst he was breathing heavily he was trying

to come up with a strategy, to defeat Meredy the girl looked tired herself

because of Natsu choking her and punching her alot and shes ran around alot

from Natsu away from his fire punches.

Natsu thought of a strategy and preparing for his next attack, he was going to

build the rest of his magical energy he had left inside of him and give it his all

he forced most of it out and his body filled up with flames and went to go attack Meredy.

At this moment Meredy was nearly collapsing and was shocked when Natsu attacked her

punching, kicking and blowing her to flames and he was insulted by what she said about Fairy Tail

"FAIRY TAIL WILL NEVER BE BROKEN!" he yelled as he punched Meredy one last time then she fell unconcious

Natsu was tired out and fell to the floor then remembered he had to go back for Lucy so off he went to go find her.

**oOoOo**

Lucy kept falling asleep and she refused to close her eyes because she felt like

Natsu was coming back and she was right, Natsu came back panting and falling onto the cave floor whilst

facing Lucy, Lucy was staring back at his eyes and thinking about how to confess to him

so she went up to him and got her blanket and put it round him even thought he's already warm

with his mad body heat and Natsu pulled her closer to him to make her feel warm next to him

and she did she got comfy next to Natsu and fell asleep in his arms and Natsu blocked her hearing so she

couldn't hear the explosions that was going on, they fell asleep in each others arms and waited until the next day..

**The Next Day-**

As Natsu and Lucy woke up they noticed Happy, Erza and Mirajane has left the cave

to go help the others since the battles has ended, turns out the Master persuaded the Grimoire

Heart Master to gather up his men and leave since their was so point so he did and left with the

injured Grimoire Heart. Natsu didn't know about this but until he heard that the explosions have stopped

he woke Lucy up and still kept her close to his side.

"Lucy, I know this is a bad time but I got something to tell you" he muttered

Lucy understood what he said..."What is it Natsu?"

"Ermmm I-I-I like you" he said as he blushed

Lucy got confused at first but understood what he meant and leaned in to kiss him

Natsu was shocked at first but kissed her back and they both stayed like that until

they needed some air and then hugged each other until one of them moved

They got up and went to find some of the others with Lucy on Natsu's back.

They found the rest of the guild and Master announced that they won't contine with the exam

and go straight back to the guild and so they did..

**The End of Another Chapter :3**

**Courtz: OMG THE BATTLES OVER!**

**Happy: YAAAAY! LETS CELEBRATE**

**Courtz: WE SHALL!**

**Natsu: Can I join?**

**Courtz: WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE GUILD**

**WHICH IS COMING IN NEXT CHAPTER ;D**

**Happy & Natsu: Courtz would love it if you reviewed :3**


	7. Happy Life Happy Guild D

**lost without a love one**

**chapter 7: Happy Life Happy Guild**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail **

**Courtz: YAY ITS PARTY TIME!**

**Erza: I shall eat strawberry cake**

**Happy: AYE!**

**Lucy: I'm sooo happy XD**

**Natsu & Happy: AYE SIR!**

**Courtz: There's going to be a note at the end**

**so look out for that :3**

**Back at the Guild-**

When everyone got back to the guild they immediately

started partying til they had enough but we all know that

Fairy Tail never had enough of partying.

Erza was eating cake, Elfman was chanting to be a man

Cana and the Master having a drinking contest Mirajane

and Lisanna serving drinks but then Lisanna noticed something

strange about Lucy and Natsu, they couldn't stop being together

ever since that time at the island where Natsu confessed to Lucy

all they ever do now is spend time with each other like they haven't seen

each other for years, Lisanna glared at Lucy for a few seconds until she got

called to take a drink to a guild member. Lucy felt someone staring at them and

looked around but saw no one looking.

"Luce, What's up?" Natsu asked

"Oh nothing" Lucy replied

"Wait here I got to do something" Natsu said whilst walking off

"Oh okay" Lucy said as she sat on the sofa waiting for Natsu to come back.

Lisanna went over to her and sat next to Lucy,

"Hi Lucy" she greeted

"Erm.. Hi" Lucy greeted back,

then Lisanna got straight the point of what she was going to discuss with Lucy

"Look Lucy I know you've been Natsu's partner whilst I've been gone but now that

I am back he dosn't need you anymore he's only staying with you so you don't feel

lonely" she said with a serious face

"Excuse me?" Lucy said with a disgusted face

"What i'm trying to say is that stay away from Natsu or you'll hear it from me" Lisanna said just

as Natsu was coming back then Lisanna smiled and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked with a curious face since Lucy looked confused

"Ermm nothing look I got to go home I'll see you later okay?" Lucy replied walking out of the guild.

Natsu got up and watched Lucy walked out of the guild and then Natsu looked at Lisanna and walked

over to her.

"What did you say to Luce, Lisanna?" he asked

"Ermm nothing special what's it got to do with you?"

"Cos Luce is important to me and if you've said anything to hurt her you're going to

regret it" he said as he got right close to Lisanna's face.

Lisanna couldn't resist and kissed him and the guild was watching in shock and Natsu

pulled away and shouted as Lucy was coming back into the guild,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING LISANNA I DON'T LOVE YOU, I WILL NEVER

LOVE YOU I LOVE LUCY HEARTFILLIA AND ALWAYS WILL DO!" he bellowed

Lucy heard every word of it and gasped loud enough for Natsu to hear it and he turned

around and saw her standing at the guild doors, Natsu walked up to her with a smile on his face

and got her hand in his.

"That's right, I love you Luce and I always had done since the first day I met you" he said

as he leaned in to her face.

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel" she said and leaned in so that their lips met.

The guild aww'ed and some glared at Lisanna because of what she did even Mirajane did

but Lisanna hung her head and went to the back of the guild, and everyone cheered as Natsu

and Lucy is now a couple and celebrated.

Everyone congratulated them and hoped the best for them in the future.

hope its a good future aswell

**End of the Chapter :3**

**Courtz: END OF ANOTHER FANFICT :3**

**Wendy: A happy ending aswell!**

**Courtz: YAY!**

**Wendy: Lets wish the best for Natsu and Lucy [AKA NALU!]**

**Fairy Tail Guild: NALU WE WISH YOU THE VERY BEST**

**Wendy & Courtz: REVIEW PLZ XD!**


End file.
